Torture
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Torture and how it impacts members of the team, especially Becker and Jess. Includes two disturbing, detailed depictions of torture, but not graphic or gory. It's more psychological. Mild adult situations and some language. Written for Trope Bingo: Category 12: Potential Triggers: Torture
1. Chapter 1

Title: Torture, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Torture and how it impacts members of the team, especially Becker and Jess.

Rating: Teen or Adult for two disturbing, in detail depictions of torture, but I tried to pick ones that didn't have a lot of gore. It's more of a psychological disturbance. Mild adult situations and some language.

Pairing/Characters: Jess/Becker; Becker and Jess personal struggles. Team series 4/5

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Trope Bingo: Category 12: Potential Triggers: Torture

Again: Not my usual fluff, though there are scenes. However, parts are quite dark. Don't read if you think you'll be disturbed.

6754 total words, in five parts. 1393 this chapter.

Torture, Chapter One

"In less than three hours a deadly toxin could be released into London and we have no idea where or how," said Lester.

"What if they're insane enough to do it through infected creatures?" asked Connor. "It takes time to round up billions of creatures."

"And if the toxin is released," said Abby, "we'll have to create and distribute anti-toxin."

"And we may need to conduct evacuations, as well," said Matt.

"In other words," said Becker, "we're out of time. And so is he." Becker gestured to the small office holding their only key: a man found with a tiny amount of toxin not far from where they closed an anomaly.

He'd led them on a chase, then boasted that they and the rest of London would soon be dead. Abby later confirmed the toxin could be just that lethal.

Lester sighed. "Very well. Do it."

Becker nodded grimly.

"I'll help."

"No need, Matt. Only one of us needs to...get dirty." Becker was solemn. He glanced at Jess, who was watching them all with wide-eyed innocence. He looked at the monitors above her, focusing on the one that showed the small cell. Did it have to show everything so well?

He knew they were all watching, but he walked over to her any way. "Do me a favor?"

She smiled. "Anything."

"Don't watch."

"Excuse me?"

He bent down, leaning right over her. "Don't watch the next few minutes, Jess. Please."

She looked confused.

"Just...don't," he said, and walked away, entering the small room.

Jess looked after him, having no idea what he meant. She turned back to the monitors, ignoring his request.

Becker walked slowly in, smiling at the man. There was...a strange, frightening look in Becker's eye, or so it seemed to Jess.

The man just smiled grossly back. Becker traded banter with him, which were really badly concealed threats and insults. Then Becker sat down opposite the man. The ARC captain seemed so cool, so calm.

What did he not want her to see?

"Jess, there is no reason for you to monitor this..." said Lester.

"You too? What's the big deal?"

"You have never witnessed it before, have you?" asked Emily.

"What?"

Emily smiled sadly at the young innocent woman. "Torture."

Jess' eyes grew wide. "What...you mean he's going to threaten him. I've seen that, lots of times."

"No, Jess. This will be quite different."

"I know that he's a soldier, Emily. I know he can be...violent. I've seen him. He's beat people...even killed."

Emily leaned in. "This is different."

Jess heard a blood-curdling scream. She snapped her head toward the monitors. Blood oozed across the table, and the man's face was pushing into it. Jess stared at those hands, the ones she'd always wanted to caress her. Now they were bulging with violence, and covered in blood.

She grew pale.

"Look away," said Emily.

Jess couldn't.

She watched Becker hold the man down with one elbow. With the other hand he slowly pulled the man's arm back, to the sound of sickening crunching. He then took the man's fingers, slowly bending each one backwards. Screams from the cameras filled Ops. Jess took one of her ear pieces out.

Another scream. She flinched.

Becker let the man go and Jess breathed.

The man laughed, calling Becker all kind of names. He'd never talk.

Becker stared at the man with a smile that made Jess' skin crawl.

He was still and calm. Then he threw the table to the side, grabbed the man and threw him to floor, stepping on his back.

It crunched.

"Oh!" cried Jess.

"I warned you," said Emily. She put a soft hand on Jess' shoulder.

"He...he has to...do it," said Jess.

Emily nodded.

Jess didn't take her eyes away. It was horrible, Becker twisted the man's legs, bent them unnaturally, and certainly broke more than a few bones.

"He won't talk," said Lester. "Damn it! Millions will die!"

Matt nodded. "I'll go in. I've learned some ways that you just can't learn in a...thriving society."

Jess gasped, looking at him with horror.

Matt kept her gaze. "It has to be done," he said quietly.

Jess just stared.

"What is Becker doing now?" asked Abby.

Jess turned back to the monitor, even though her heart cried to her not to.

"I didn't know he carried a knife," said Connor.

"It's awfully small," said Lester.

Matt sighed. "No, it's the perfect size, for this...business."

Jess shook her head. She still didn't understand.

Becker pulled the man, bloody, groaning but defiant, into his chair. Becker knelt in front of him. "How is the toxin being released?"

The man grinned.

"Where?"

He laughed. "I won't...talk," said the man through gasps.

Becker sighed, and glanced without realizing it, at the camera.

Jess shuddered.

Becker turned back. He said, "You will." It was so calm, so unemotional, that it terrified Jess.

Then Becker brought the knife and held it in front of the man, who still smiled. Becker kept his eyes steadily looking into the man's defiant eyes, even as he ripped open the man's shirt.

"What..." muttered Jess.

"Jess, look away. Now!" commanded Emily.

Jess shook her head. "I can't. I need to see..." She finished the thought in her head, 'what he's capable of.'

Slowly Becker sliced into the man's chest, right above his nipple.

Jess gasped.

Becker made a slight, barely skin-deep incision.

The man flinched.

Becker asked again, "the toxin?"

The man grit his teeth and shook his head.

Becker moved the knife under the man's skin, moving down. It was a long straight, slow cut.

"Oh...God!" cried Jess softly.

Becker sliced just below the skin, from the nipple down to the man's belly.

"Where is the toxin?"

The man moaned. He shook his head again.

Then Becker cut deeply.

"Ah!" screamed the man.

Jess cried out, grabbing her mouth.

"The toxin!"

"No!"

Becker then pulled the knife nearly out, but keeping the skin between his finger and the knife. Then to Jess' horror and disgust...he pulled the knife and skin backward.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, finally looking away.

Connor gagged. "He's...skinning him."

Abby gasped and looked away. So did Lester. Matt and Emily did not. They held their gaze steady, wearing masks of no emotion.

Jess cried as the man screamed in agony.

Then she heard a nearly inhuman voice below over the monitor, "Tell me! So help me I'll flay every piece of your sorry carcass!"

Jess gagged, grabbing her mouth.

The man screamed again.

"I..I have to...leave," she said, jumping up. She didn't even wait for Lester to OK it. She ran from Ops.

Emily and Lester exchanged looks and she followed quickly after Jess.

Abby frowned. "I'm going too."

Connor looked green. "Yeah. Definitely."

Matt sighed. Lester had moved away, but was still in Ops. "He'll talk now," said the Irishman.

"I hope you're correct," said Lester, with an awful taste in his mouth. "I need a drink."

Matt watched the monitor. "Lester, look."

Lester forced himself toward the ADD and the monitors. Becker had moved closer to the camera. Behind him lay the man, slumped on the floor. "Lester, Matt? It's going by water, transmitted by eels. I have the location of the distribution center."

"Excellent!" cried Lester.

Matt immediately barked orders into comms.

"Good work, Captain."

Becker nodded. "Matt, I'll meet you at the trucks."

"No. You've done enough. You wait here. See if there are any reports of contact or bites. You may have to lead medical teams in, depending on how bad the situation is."

"Right." He looked back at the man on the floor. He was a killer who would have killed many more. Still, this wasn't Becker's favorite part of the job.

He nodded to the sentries, who took the man to medical. He walked out of the room and into the loo, to wash the substantial blood off. He closed his eyes.

"Damn." He rinsed his face. "Damn." He stared at the mirror. He sighed deeply. "She saw." He knew it. He heard her scream. "Now she knows. I'm a monster."

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

1218 words this chapter

Chapter Two, Torture

"Jess? You OK in there?"

"Yes, Abby," she said through the stall. "I'm...fine."

"We must leave."

"I know, Em. I heard the announcement, toxic eels. Be careful."

Jess heard the door. She waited to make sure they both left. Then she cried. She didn't know why she was so upset. The man was a maggot. He was a killer, a monster.

'Monster's crush people,' she thought, seeing the image of Becker breaking the man's fingers. "Monster's...skin...people," she said aloud, with a gag. "Oh...I feel ill."

Slowly she walked out of the stall and to the mirror. She reapplied her makeup and gargled with a small bottle of mouthwash she kept for such occasions. She sighed. She knew he was lethal. She knew he could...kill. She never thought of him...torturing people. She saw that sick smile. It was like...he enjoyed it.

"Of course he didn't," she said quickly. She brushed her hair. "He had to do it. He had no choice. He saved...millions."

She stared at her reflection. So why did the picturing of his face suddenly make her ill?

Becker was disturbed when he went back to Ops and she wasn't there. No one seemed to know where she was. He half expected everyone in Ops to be staring at him. Apparently they hadn't caught the show. He didn't really care. He only cared about one person's opinion and he was fairly sure it had changed. At least toward him.

He wondered if she'd gone to the ladies' room. He decided to check, running into her as she came out.

She looked startled.

"You've been crying."

"Oh. I'm OK," she said, looking down.

"Really?"

She nodded.

"Then why won't you even look at me?"

She forced herself to. She even tried a smile, but was certain it was pathetic.

He sighed. "I asked you not...I didn't want..." He sighed again. "I had to."

"I know. I know," she said, reaching out to touch his hand. She gasped and quickly drew her hand away. "You...missed a spot," she said.

Becker looked down and saw a small, reddish spot on his thumb.

"Excuse me," she said quickly and moved away.

"Jess..." he called after her, but she ignored him. He stood alone in the hallway listening to the sound of heels moving faster and further away.

Jess avoided him. She had to. She couldn't help...the revulsion she felt. She didn't want to feel it for him, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't forget what she saw.

It was different now. She knew he was capable of awful things, but to actually see...and hear it? She never imagined anything so bad.

She went blindly through the day. She directed the teams on the water, the eels hadn't gotten out. They easily found the large warehouse near an abandoned boat dock. They had confiscated the eels, the boats, and about ten perpetrators.

Abby was happy they had the eels in case they needed an anti-toxin in the future.

Matt was worried. Where did the toxin and the eels come from? Were they naturally infected? Were the eels brought through the anomaly? Was the toxin man made? Who was behind it all? He was fairly sure this was a larger group.

Becker shared his concerns, but he was a soldier. He went where ordered. Let Matt and Connor figure out where that was. He had learned not to get overly worried or emotional over the 'big picture.'

And then there was Jess. He was overly worried and concerned with the picture she had of him. She was definitely different now. Of course, it hadn't been a whole day yet.

"So, we've wrapped up every loose end we can for the moment," said Matt. "We've got units out monitoring all the water ways."

"You believe there are other eels out there?" asked Lester in alarm.

"Not that we've found," said Matt. "We have to be on guard."

"Agreed," said Lester.

"Jess found something," said Becker.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "I did," she said. It had been ages since they caught the man that Becker...She'd nearly forgot about the device he had. "It's not exactly future tech," said Jess, handing Lester a flash drive.

"So maybe they aren't devotees of the Helen Cutter School of Future Terrorism?"

She laughed. "Hardly. I've already de-crypted it and sent teams to two other sites to investigate. Plus, the drive also includes other locations, possible sites and a long list of names. It's actually rather embarrassing, leaving all their info on a puny flash drive."

Connor laughed. "I have to agree."

"Could they really be just low level crack pots?" asked Lester.

"With enough toxin and eels to kill the population of London?" asked Becker.

"There is nothing that we've collected," said Emily, "to infer that they are from another time."

"The toxin doesn't seem abnormal," said Abby. "We're early in the stages of study of course, but we're rather relieved at this point. We're fairly sure we can combat it if it is released."

"Thanks to more info on the drive," said Jess, "which I easily decrypted. Repeating that. Just for fun." She smiled.

"Yes, you're brilliant," Becker said with a smile back.

She looked at him with a frown, which she tried to cover with a smile. But from the look on his face, she could tell it didn't work.

"So...disaster averted," said Lester.

Everyone nodded.

"For now," said Matt, making them groan.

"We'll have more information by tomorrow," said Connor, with Jess nodding.

"And I doubt they're even aware of how much we do know," said Jess.

"Which is always good," said Becker.

They all agreed.

"I suggest that we should regain our energy," said Emily.

"Fine. Call it a night," said Lester.

They milled out. Jess dashed quickly away, to Becker's disappointment. She gathered her things from the locker room and walked to her car.

A man appeared in front of her. She screamed.

"Easy. It's me, Jess."

Becker. Jess was ashamed that she wasn't relieved. "Um...hi."

"We need to talk."

"No. I mean...not now. I'm...knackered," she said, with an awkward smile.

"Jess, please," he said, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed.

Becker stared in alarm.

She stared back, biting her lip. She felt awful. She couldn't help it.

"S-sorry," he said, his face completely fallen. He turned abruptly and swiftly left.

"B..." she began, but stopped. She sighed. She felt a tear well up. 'He couldn't help it,' she kept saying.

She heard footsteps behind her. She sighed. "Becker, not now, please. I need time..."

She was grabbed from behind, a bag thrust over her head. She screamed, but the bag muffled it. She was lifted off the ground and carried away.

Only her bag with spilled contents were left laying by her car.

Becker had barely gotten a block from the ARC when his mobile pinged. It was the emergency tone from Security. "What's wrong?"

"Sir...I don't..."

"Thompson? What's going on?"

There was a pause. "I think I just watched someone abduct Miss Parker."

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

1682 Words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Torture

Jess was shaking. Suddenly the bag was ripped off her head. She was standing in a large warehouse like building. It looked abandoned, dark, dirty and it was cold. She shivered.

A stocky man with a dark gray beard stepped forward. He smiled. "So..you work for the same organization as the people in black with the guns?" he asked, his eyebrows jumping up. He looked her over. "Hard to believe." He smiled again. It was too sweet, oily. "I need your cooperation."

Jess was petrified, but she knew she couldn't talk. The secrets she had were more important. She gulped. "I...I don't know what your talking about..."

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't be like that," he said, still smiling. He walked closer. Suddenly he grabbed her head and jerked it back.

She groaned and gasped as her heart beat fast.

"I'm trying to be pleasant about this," he said, his teeth locking up. "I don't have to hurt you."

She noted that he said "have" not "want."

"All I need to know is who you people are. Also," he said, running his hand through her hair. It made her shiver. "What did our man tell you?"

Jess gulped again. Were these men a part of the plot to poison London?

"What...what man?" she asked, trying her best to look innocent and clueless.

He smiled, breathing rancid breath on her. "How'd you find out about the eels?"

She caught her breath. They were in league with the man Becker had... She was at the mercy of men willing to commit mass murder.

She licked her lips to get the saliva going. "E-eels? I honestly...have no idea what you mean."

He stared a minute, still smiling then let her go. He walked back to where he'd been. He stood still. Then he burst out screaming, "Don't lie to me! We've been watching you! We know you work for whoever employs the teams! They were easy to follow!"

He walked close again. "We saw you leave. We chose you because you look..." She shuddered as he ran his eyes over her body again. He smiled even oilier. "Cooperative."

She closed her eyes and trembled.

He laughed. She heard a lot of laughter.

"Now...sweetie," he said snidely, "you have a choice. Tell me what our man said and we'll let you go."

She opened her eyes.

He smiled. "Just like that."

She shook. "I..I don't know anything..."

He sighed and shook his head. "Or...we'll have to...persuade you...to cooperate."

Jess sobbed. She quickly controlled it but cursed herself for looking weak. Instantly, and without really intending, she thought of Becker and prayed for him to come.

The man laughed. "So, honey...what's your choice?"

Jess' teeth chattered. She stared at him. She prayed she'd wake up. She prayed for Becker and Matt and Abby and all of them to come.

Then she said. "I don't know anything."

He sighed, hung his head and said flatly, "Strip her."

She died inside. She pressed her eyes tight and prayed to God. She asked her parents to forgive her for...anything and everything as she felt hands taking off her clothes. She heard whistles and vulgar words and laughter.

She felt like she'd puke when hands caressed her skin.

"Hey!" screamed the man. "None of that! Business only! Just strip her."

She inwardly thanked the man, but wondered if he was just prolonging their...fun.

She felt her bra being unbuckled and she cried loudly.

"We can stop, right now," said the same voice, gently and close to her ear.

"I...I...still don't know..."

He groaned and her panties were literally ripped off. Her bra was ripped over her head and arms and she heard even more vulgar words and whistles and laughter. She couldn't even cover herself because her arms were being held.

They were roughly pulled above her head and tied together. She wondered what they were going to do.

Then she felt like she was swaying slightly, but it could have just been her body giving in to her desire to faint.

She screamed as she was hoisted in the air. She opened her eyes to see the men a few feet underneath her.

They were laughing and pointing until the head man yelled again.

"Baby," he called up to her. "We'll let you hang around and think..."

She was relieved when they all left.

But she was alone, naked and cold. She sobbed and screamed inside her head. "I'm going to die," she whispered. "They're going to...and then I'm going to die."

Becker's wheels skidded into the ARC car-park. Lester stood outside with several Security officers. Private Thompson ran to greet him.

"I'm so sorry, Cap. I..."

He grabbed the young African soldier by the arms. "What happened?"

"I was monitoring in the office, as usual. I saw you and Miss Parker chatting. I looked away. Seconds later, Cap, literally seconds, I looked back and saw Miss Parker with a bag over her head."

Becker literally hissed, his nails digging into Thompson.

The private didn't seem to notice. "About four men lifted her off the ground. I ran, Cap, calling out the alert as I did. I swear!"

"Easy, Thompson," said Lester kindly. "You did everything right."

"She's gone!" cried the young soldier, gesturing to the scene around the car. "All I found was her bag, just like this, everything spilled out."

"It's OK, Tommy," Becker said calmly. "We'll find her." He bent down, touching her bag, like it could give him some clue. "And when I do..."

He didn't finish the thought out loud, but he knew that the man earlier had it easy.

Jess hung there, trying not to think of anything. At first she prayed. She tried to sing a song from church. She tried to keep thoughts of her parents and family away. She cried harder when she saw her mum's smile or heard her dad's voice.

She thought of Becker and cried. He thought she hated him. She never could. So she didn't like somethings he was forced to do, but now she had no doubts. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't like these...men. She begged that she'd be allowed to tell him. She was so sorry she'd been afraid and disgusted. She just wanted to see that smile again.

She thought of Abby and Connor and Lester and Emily and Matt and cried.

Then stubborn Jess kicked in. She was an ARC member damn it. She wasn't giving in. They wouldn't learn anything. Yes, she could die but no one else would because of her. The rest of the ARC would hit these bastards and anything else they might have planned.

She just had to keep them from knowing the ARC was on to them, just until tomorrow. She just had to endure...til tomorrow.

She was so cold. Her arms ached. She saw her clothes ripped and thrown on the ground beneath her and felt humiliated. She thought of that: cold, pain, humiliation. She tried to make her nerves cold. She let the pain remind her that she needed to fight. She'd live long enough to stare these monsters in the face and not give them the satisfaction of enjoying their humiliation of her.

Becker paced in Ops. "Plates?"

"Stolen," said Connor, seated at the ADD.

"What about their faces?"

"Too many shadows."

"You're kidding! This is the best Security system in the nation!"

"Easy, Mate," said Matt. "We'll find her."

Becker glared. He would, but he didn't have time. He needed time to get to her before...He closed his eyes. Was this some sort of divine retribution? Was taking Jess some sort of punishment?

He didn't believe in that stuff. "Focus. Right."

Matt nodded.

"The informant," said Becker. "We have his name, his face. Find me his closest contacts."

"We already have," said Lester, "but we have no proof these two incidents are connected."

Matt scoffed. "Coincidence?"

Becker nodded. "No way."

"Run the contact names, Connor," said Lester.

"Right."

As they waited, Lester said, "I just want it on record. If necessary to find Jess I authorize any methods, even if what occurred earlier looks tame in comparison."

Becker chuckled sadly. "If it's necessary, Lester, it will be much, much tamer."

"This time I will help," said Matt.

"Me too," said Connor, "but let's try these addresses first."

Becker smiled. "I want everyone with a car out looking."

Lester laughed. "I'll even put bicycles on the road."

Jess was unsure how much time had passed. Finally she heard the door open and movement. She was lowered. Her feet hit the cold dirty floor, but couldn't hold her weight. The same man from earlier held her up.

"Hey, little angel" he said sweetly and softly. He covered her with a blanket and held her while someone untied her. "Hungry?" he asked, offering her some bread and water.

She shivered beside him and nodded.

He smiled and held the water bottle to her lips. She gulped it down.

"That's good," he said gently. He rubbed her shoulders. "It hurts, huh? It's OK, now. Baby, it's OK."

He held the bread and she took two large bites and swallowed it down.

"We'll take you into the other room. It's warm and we have meat and cheese and cake."

She watched him talk.

"We'll get you clothes and take you home."

She shivered.

"But first..."

She knew it.

"You help us."

She looked at him. He smiled. She pushed him away, threw off the blanket and held up her hands.

The man screamed. "Hoist the bitch back up!"

Jess was lifted much faster this time and higher.

"You think you can take this, do you! We're just getting started you little bitch!" He shouted more obscenities, then left, slamming the door so hard it echoed around her.

Jess didn't cry. She prayed to God to help her.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

1368 words, this chapter

Chapter Four, Torture

Lester manned the comms and the monitors himself. "Nothing, Matt? Damn. OK. Noted. No, nothing from anyone else. Yet. Abby? Damn. Proceed down the waterfront. Connor? The list contains a few references to 'university.' How should I bloody know which one? Hit them all. Hit anything with 'university' in the name!"

"Lester?"

He inwardly cursed. It was the one voice he dreaded hearing. "Yes, Becker. I don't suppose you've found her yet?"

"No. We're running out of time..."

"Captain. Steady. There is another warehouse not far from your current position."

"Another one."

"Yes, and we will search every blessed one in the United Kingdom and beyond if we have to."

Becker laughed. "We will. Uh...thanks, Lester."

"Anytime. Now, bring me my field coordinator."

"Yes, sir."

Jess was surprised when the door opened. She didn't think it had been that long.

She wasn't lowered.

The man yelled up, "My men have a few ideas as to what they'd like to do to you."

There were snickers and laughs.

"I might let them. I might go first."

Jess closed her eyes and tried not to whimper.

"I need that information, girlie. I'm not sure you'd be able to talk once we get started on you."

They laughed and whistled.

"So, last offer. Talk now or we'll get the information anyway and then we'll have our fun. You won't be the same afterward, I promise."

Jess couldn't help it, she cried and whimpered.

The guys liked this, a lot.

"That's right, honey, you don't want that. We might, but we've got bigger problems than you. Last chance to talk and go home...whole."

Jess whimpered louder.

"So?"

Jess shivered and shook.

"I can't hear her. Lower her a little."

Jess came down and she felt the man grab her foot. "What's your answer, honey?"

Jess shook and looked at him. "G-g-go...to...hell...bastard."

The man screamed. The guys grabbed at her.

"No! We need her to talk! Then you can all have a turn."

Jess cried.

"Too late honey," he sneered.

Jess sucked in a sob. "Won't...talk..."

The men laughed and whooped. "Oh, she won't?" asked the leader with a nasty laugh. Jess was hoisted up again. She felt ropes around her ankles. She groaned then screamed as a weight was attached. It pulled at her already throbbing shoulders.

"This will snap those little arms in two."

She was tugged down, then released quickly. She screamed.

"Talk!"

"No!"

They tugged again.

"No!" she screamed.

"How much more can you stand angel?"

Jess didn't know. Her arms hurt like hell, but she hadn't heard or felt any snaps...yet.

"Again!" cried the leader.

Jess braced for the pull...

It didn't come. She heard a large crash, like the building was coming down. She saw lots of light fill the dark warehouse. Then screams, shouts, and...gunfire?

Or she was dreaming.

Then she heard her name.

She was being pulled again, but gently, her legs felt the weight lifted and then she was slowly and gently pulled all the way down.

She never felt the cold ground. Instead she felt warmth and softness as she was tenderly held. Then a gentle hand caressed her cheeks.

"Jess."

She opened her eyes and saw chocolate.

The chocolate brown eyes of Captain Becker.

Instantly she sobbed.

He held her close as he took off his jacket, pulling it around her. "It's OK. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe."

"Becker," she whispered, snuggling close.

He hugged her close to his body, rubbing her shoulders and trying to get her to stop shaking.

"I...I didn't tell them..."

"Sh. I don't' care. I'm just glad you're safe."

She looked at him. His eyes were red. He'd been crying. "I'm so sorry."

He laughed "For what?"

"I...was afraid. I was disgusted. What you did...to that monster. But you aren't..." She sobbed, tears blurring her vision. "You're nothing like these assholes."

He laughed again. "You haven't heard what I plan to do them."

She chuckled. "I'm sorry to say that I won't protest."

He smiled and hugged her closer.

"Um, Captain?" asked a woman's voice. "Do you think we could get in and have a look at our patient?"

Becker moved enough so Jess could see medics. She recognized a few. Instantly she blushed. She was naked after all. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. "I'm...not dressed."

He laughed, relief pouring over him. "It's fine."

"I'm so embarrassed."

He stopped smiling. He hung his head. "That's why they did it to you, to humiliate you," he said softly.

She nodded.

"Although," he said, his smirk appearing, "you've never look more lovely so they're stupid."

She laughed.

Then his face got dark. "Did they...hurt you?"

"They strung me up like a dead cow!"

He made a noise like a sob and a laugh and hugged her tightly. "I know. They're going to pay...for everything."

She pulled back. "I'm OK. I think." She looked at his fearful eyes. "No, Becker, they didn't...do anything else."

He nodded gently and took her head in his hands. "I'd be by your side no matter what...they did."

She smiled, tears falling. "I know." She threw her arms around him and sobbed. "Thank you. Becker, thank you."

"Sh. Don't," he said, cradling her head next to his.

"They were going to Becker, they were going to..."

He growled, feeling fury burn inside of him, but the more she clung and cried the more it began to dim.

"You got here...you came in time," she said, crying.

"Thank God," he whispered.

She nodded.

They heard boots walking closer. "Captain? Must we insist?"

He sighed, slightly chuckling. He pulled away from Jess a tiny bit. "Yes," he said, but he smiled at Jess. "They do need to see to you. They're the pros. They'll fix you up."

Jess nodded, but she blushed. The coat wasn't much cover.

Becker stepped aside and to her relief, not only was the head medic female she was a good friend. She broke into tears. "Beverly," she said.

Beverly grabbed her hand. "Jess, thank the good Lord," she said. She was fighting tears. She sighed. "I really need 'Bev the medic' to kick in."

Jess chuckled.

"I need the others, OK?'

Jess smiled and nodded. "They can all come over. I know it's their job."

Bev laughed and looked at Becker. "They're a bit afraid."

He smiled smugly. "Good."

"Don't you have bad guys to deal with?" she asked.

Becker looked at Jess. "Yeah, but...are you OK... I mean for now?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm in good hands."

Bev wrapped a blanket around her. "Yes she is, so scoot."

Becker reluctantly joined his men.

"OK, Jess. Let's see what's going on," Beverly said.

"My arms are on fire."

Bev nodded sympatheticly. "They may be dislocated. How long was that weight secured?"

"Not long. Minutes maybe."

"Oh, that's good news."

"I'm freezing, and hungry, and dizzy and I have a headache..."

"We'll get you some food and some pain medicine," Beverly said, "but Becker might insist on warming you up himself." She smirked.

"It sounds good," said Jess with a blush and chuckle.

Soon they had her on a stretcher and loaded into an ambulance.

"Can I see Becker before we leave?"

Bev began to answer when he appeared, to her amusement. "Speak of the devil."

He crawled inside. "Hey. I have to stay. We're pretty sure we got all of them, but I want to make doubly sure."

She nodded.

"I'll see you at the ARC."

"Do you promise, Becker?"

He smiled, taking her hand and squeezing it. "Nothing can keep me away."

She smiled.

Beverly raised an eyebrow at him. He just chuckled and shook his head. She closed the door and smiled at Jess. "Everything's going to be fine," she said, sitting beside Jess. "We've all been terribly worried. Everyone's been out looking And that man...he's been the worst of us all."

Jess burst into tears. "I knew he'd come."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

1216 Words, this chapter

Chapter Five, Conclusion, Torture

Jess was having a heavenly dream. She was lying in a field of flowers. She could smell them. She felt the warmth of the sun, heard the hum of birds.

And she wasn't alone.

He was beside her, lovingly stroking her hair. "I love you," he said gently.

She looked at him. "I love you so much, Becker."

He smiled and kissed her hair.

Then he slowly and with the gentlest touch massaged her horribly aching shoulders.

That's what woke her up, the shoulders. The pain was real.

She was confused. The massage felt real too. She opened her eyes.

"Hi."

She smiled. "Becker?"

He laid beside her, barely on the hospital bed actually, tenderly massaging her shoulder. "I know it's very painful."

"It's...not so bad now."

He laughed.

She smiled. "You're here."

"He hasn't left," said someone behind a vase of roses. Beverly's face appeared.

"Neither have you, apparently," said Jess.

"Oh, yes. It's tomorrow, honey," she said, putting the vase by a dozen others. No wonder Jess had smelled flowers while she dreamed. Beverly spoke again, "I went home and slept. He didn't."

Becker blushed.

"You didn't?"

He shrugged. "I..." He sighed. "I couldn't."

She smiled and relaxed into his side. She closed her eyes. "Can you stay a bit longer?"

Beverly scoffed. "Yeah, you really had to ask."

"Don't let us keep you from other patients, Beverly," he said.

She laughed. "Fine. I'll be back, Jess."

She nodded. She was quite content to lay in Becker's lap. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Yeah?"

She looked up at him. "Yes. I was worried. I wanted to apologize."

"Stop. You don't have to. Honestly."

Jess frowned. "I do. I guess I forgot. You're a soldier."

He nodded.

"But that's not all you are."

They smiled together. He bent down and gently caressed her cheek.

"Um..the other shoulder really hurts too, you know."

He laughed and moved to the other side. She happily moved over, letting him beside her. She nestled into his chest and he just as lovingly massaged that shoulder.

"You're so gentle Becker."

He sighed and frowned and stopped the massage.

"What?"

"Here I thought we were having a moment and then you go and insult me."

She burst into giggles.

He smirked and bent down. "You seem to be the only one who gets away with certain things, Miss Parker."

She smiled. "Good." She patted her shoulder.

He smiled and began the massage again. They sat quietly.

Until Connor burst in. "Oh...I'm so sorry. I had no idea it was spa day."

"Shut up, Connor."

"Jess!" cried the scientist. Becker just laughed. "You're grumpy, but after what you went through..."

"I'm trying to make her forget, Temple."

"Yes and he's doing a smashing job. Get out!" yelled the small woman.

Becker laughed harder.

"Fine!" Connor cried, leaving.

Jess sighed, nestling back into Becker's side.

Til Connor burst back. "I just wanted to say that the Eel Ring of Doom's been totally busted. They were just a crack pot bunch of lunatics. Murderous, but still, lunatics. They're all behind bars."

"Really? Well, how was the anomaly connected?"

"Oh, now you want me to talk, huh, Jess?"

"Connor."

He chuckled. "Just messing with you, Jess. Apparently, there was no anomaly connection. The toxin was something they stole from an animal research lab. The eels were just boring present time eels. The fact we caught the first guy with the toxin in the vicinity of an anomaly was just a fluke."

"Wow," said Jess.

"A fluke that saved...how many people?" asked Becker.

"I know, boggles the mind, huh?" asked Connor. He clapped his hands together. "So..how do you feel?"

"How do you think she feels? It's a horrible experience, Connor, and she lasted longer than I did!"

"You?" asked Jess. "You've been...hung up?"

"It's called Strappado."

"Ew. It has a name?" asked Connor in horror. Jess nodded with him.

"Yeah," said Becker with a sigh. "Torture has a long, disgusting history. There are different forms of being 'hung up.' Jess thankfully wasn't subjected to any of them for long."

She shuddered. "Somehow knowing what I went through isn't uncommon makes me feel worse."

Becker put his arm around her. "I'm sorry."

"When were you...tortured?" she asked with a tiny voice.

He put his emotionless mask on. "I'd rather not say."

"Becker."

"Remember when I asked you to look away?"

She nodded.

"Some things I can't keep you from, Jess. The ones I can, please, let me."

She smiled sadly and nodded. "I just can't stand the thought of you..."

He sighed. "It's part of being a soldier sometimes."

She wiped a tear.

"Um...you did bring it up, though."

"Connor!"

"Jess, I want to know."

Becker laughed. "He is right. I did mention the strappado."

"Ew, don't say its name!" cried Jess, covering her ears.

"It wasn't actual torture, though," he said. "It was in training."

"Training? You're joking. That's horrible!"

"Not really, Jess. If they didn't prepare us for every possibility, that would be horrible."

Connor nodded. "I guess. It is 'ew' though."

Jess nodded. "I really held out longer?"

Becker chuckled and kissed her head. "Yes. I was hung upside down though."

Jess shuddered. "Yuck."

"And he wasn't naked."

"I was too."

"Yuck!" cried Connor.

Jess let out a little sob.

"I'm sorry!" cried Becker, gathering her up to his lap.

"No. I just...I hate the thought of anyone ever hurting you. Even in training."

Connor smiled sadly and motioned that he was leaving.

Becker nodded. "Yeah. The thought of someone hurting you is...well, torture."

Jess sobbed again.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. It's...a part of you, I guess. I just...Is it a part of me now too? Because I went through it?"

"You survived. And you aren't ever being put through anything like that ever again, not even in training. I'll kill first."

"You mean you'd die first."

"No, Jess. I'd kill, to protect you."

She looked up at him. "I know. I've always known."

He looked sadly at her but realized she didn't have any disgust in her eyes. "You...can accept me...this way?"

She smiled. It grew wider and wider. "Are you offering...yourself?"

He blushed and laughed. "I guess I am, but you deserve better."

"There is no one better."

He smiled and leaned down.

And they kissed.

"I love you, Becker."

"I love you too, Jess."

The End


End file.
